


Ghost Steps

by hypnias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Estrangement, Family Issues, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ghosts, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Paranormal, References to Depression, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This is what happens when you deal with a spirit. You feel like someone is watching over you, but you can't put your finger on it. This is going to focus more on you and your relationship with your mother. There will be altogether 3 chapters.





	1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

> You are the son/daughter of the late Gabriel Reyes and Helene Fortuna (Your mother, my oc in a way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning this focuses on your relationship between you and your mother about your father's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the son/daughter of Gabriel Reyes and Helene Fortuna (Your mother, my oc)

It was a quiet Sunday, you were wearing nothing but a black hoodie and some gym shorts as you looked up at the ceiling. You had glow in the dark star stickers from when you were about eleven. You thought they were cool back then. The room was dark and silent, your curtains were shut. You slowly glanced over to the left at the family picture of you, your mother and your father. You gently grabbed the picture, you all looked so happy back then. What happened?

It had been the first time in a few years you actually picked up the picture without trying not to cry or throw it to the other side of the room. You slowly shut your eyes. You remembered it like it was yesterday that your dad was just holding you close. He was smiling, kissing your nose. He told you, “He’d always be there for you, mijo/mija” Then your eyes shot open as your looked over to your right side. Your phone goes off, it was one of your friends, wondering if you were okay.

It had been years since you’ve been to your father’s grave. It was too painful to go there as you got older. You were sad, angry, and in so much pain. You were hitting close to your late twenties, your relationship with your mother was anything but happy. Something in you started to blame your mother for your father’s death, knowing well it wasn’t her fault. Your mother was already dealing with so much stress having to raise you, just try to have some kind of normal life for you.

You heard a knock at your door, you didn’t want to answer.

“Y/N.” It was your mother. “It’s time to visit your father.”

You still lived with your mother, someone had to keep an eye on her since she had… tendencies. She took the death pretty hard as well, she felt like if that fight her and your father didn’t happen he would’ve still been alive. You sigh and get up from your bed, you really didn’t want to visit but for her sake you came.

You two got into the car, it was a silent ride to the cemetary. As your mother found a space, you both got out of the car and started going up the hill. Her hair was covering her eyes, it was obvious she was crying. Your mother made this a tradition to make sure you ad her visited Gabriel’s grave. You got older, you got more bitter towards your mother about this.

Your mother told you that it was about the respect and remembrance, but to you, you didn’t want to deal with the fact that your father was underground, and that his name was engraved on that tombstone.

* * *

 

8 YEARS AGO  
You were in your room, music blaring up disturbing your mother trying to sleep. She gets up and gently knocks on your door. The music stops and you answered the door with a sight of annoyance.

“Y/N, mijo/mija.” You mother started to talk, you cut her off.

“What is it, mom?” you spoke.

“Do you mind turning that down? I have to work in the morning.” Your mother got off work not even an hour ago.

“Whatever,” You hissed at her.

Your mother wasn’t going to stand for this. As you tried to close the door in her face, she stopped it. She glared at you.

“My child.” She spoke quietly and more serious, “I need this money for us to stay in this house.”

It was silent. You glare back at her.

“This wouldn’t have happen if dad was-“ Before you could finish that sentence, you mother slaps you across the face, she was in tears.

She never thought she would ever lay her hands on her child. You push her down and slam the door. She was in tears as she went into her room, she was losing you. You flop on your bed and put your headphones on, blasting your ears loudly to some aggressive music. You were huffing angrily, you felt tears stream down your face.

Your hand formed into fists. You wanted to punch something, then you noticed the family picture. You snatched it off your light post and threw it across the room. The glass shattered, and your eyes widened. You back away, your hand over your mouth, and you started to sob quietly. Never in your life had you felt so…. alone.

As you cried into the night, someone was watching from the shadows, they can feel your pain and suffering calling out to them. A man in a dark cloak emerges, he wore face paint, resembling a skeleton. All he could do is watch, and silently suffer.


	2. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on you and this relationship between you and these crazy cryptic hallucinations you keep having. (You see, my mama would beat the hell outta me with this disrespect and shit- xD)

It was 3PM, a cloudy Sunday afternoon, you were with your mom at your father’s grave. You thought to yourself that you shouldn’t be treating your mother like shit. After everything that’s happened. You were just having all these emotions hit you one by one. You just wanted everything to stop.

You wipe from tears away from you, you told yourself to stop crying. It made you look weak. You failed to notice a man in a black cloak from afar staring at you and your mother. You rub your eyes, making sure this was NOT real, you were freaking out. You didn't know what to think of this. The man was still walking towards you and your mother. You looked pale, and started to wheeze and yank on your mother’s jacket.

Your mother’s concentration broke as she feel herself throttle. Well shaking because you were the one shaking her. She gently smacked your hand away.

“My child, please be respectful.” She said quietly.

“M-Mama, there’s someone watching us!” You alerted her.

“Mijo/Mija..” She gave you a saddened look, “It was probably someone here to visit a lost one.”

“Mama, I don’t think y-y-you understand!” You were still freaking out.

Your mother was tired of your nonsense and grabbed you by the ear. She scolded you for show such disrespect and here of all places! You were also tired, tired of her not believing you, tired of the constant bickering. You slapped her hand away and let out the most violent lashing ever.

Your eyes widened as you saw your mother tear up and get out of the cemetery quickly. Something was hurting your chest. The way you treated your mother, the woman who brought you into this world. The pressure on your chest was increasing, it hurts. It was guilt. Guilt had you right where it wanted you.

“W-Wait!” you cried out for your mother. “Mama! I’m sorry!”

You tried to reach out but then you noticed a form of black smoke surrounding your feet. It wouldn’t let you go.

“You know, it’s not nice how you made your mother cry.” Said a voice.

You gasp as you turned around to find nobody around.

“Haven’t I taught you anything about respect?” the voice asked again. You heard him again, this silent atmosphere was freaking you out.

You were franticly looking around as to who was speaking, all you see is fog and dim lights. Your irises were shaking, you could feel the cold sweat dripping down.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” the voice continued to taunt you. “You’ve looked like you’ve seen a ghost.”

And then you saw it, you saw a shadowy figure in the distant with glowing red eyes. You were hyperventilating and escape the black mist’s grasp on you. You ran away, you ran as fast as you could, but it felt like he was so close to you. You couldn’t help but cry.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” You shouted.

“Where are you going, Mijo/Mija?” said the voice.

You stopped at your trails, your head slowly turned towards the figure. He was closer than ever, his presence gave you shivers. He just looks down at her and crouches. He reaches a hand out, you flinched but then felt a gentle hand on you. You soon let your guard down.

“W-Who are you?” you asked.

The voice chuckled a bit, he leans over to show you his face. You were in complete shock, your face was pale, your hands were shaking, and you saw him. You jacked yourself, panting and gasping for air. You saw your father’s ghost, Gabriel Reyes.

“No, NO!” You shouted. “You died! You’re supposed to be DEAD!”

He turned to reach out to touch you again, but you declined by smack his “hand” away. You started to run away.


	3. Black Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of this little series. You now are now finally coming to terms with all the bullshit you put your mother through, it's up to you to restore your relationship with your mother. (Moral of the story: When dealing with loss of a loved one, remember you aren't alone with tragic event. They wouldn't want to go through this pain.)

**_PREVOUSLY_ **

The voice chuckled a bit, he leans over to show you his face. You were in complete shock, your face was pale, your hands were shaking, and you saw him. You jacked yourself, panting and gasping for air. You saw your father’s ghost, Gabriel Reyes.

“No, NO!” You shouted. “You died! You’re supposed to be DEAD!”

He turned to reach out to touch you again, but you declined by smack his “hand” away. You started to run away.

* * *

 

You were running, running as fast as you can. Tears were trailing down your cheeks, you wanted this nightmare to end. You could hear his footsteps, you were panicking, and you just wanted this to stop. You wanted this bad nightmare to end, you wanted your mother, and you wanted to believe that was your father.

“GO AWAY!” You screamed and cursed the shadow figure, which for some reason it upset it.

“How dare you! I brought you into this world and I will damn well take you out!” The figure shouted back as he got a little too close to you.

The atmosphere around you two was just getting too grim. You could feel his cold hands touch your face, you were crying. You let out one last scream only to be hugged tight. It felt warm, safe comforting.

It was your mother. You realize your constant arguments with her, and you hug her back, wailing your eyes out. Despite everything, she still loves you.

“I miss him, mama.” You broke down, “I miss papa so much…”

“Oh mijo/mija.” She spoke softly. “I miss him too, you have no idea.”

You both go to the car, your mother was talking about counseling again, and how all these years you were bottling up all these repressed thoughts. You turn back to your father’s grave. Your eyes widened a bit as you saw the man again.

He was waving goodbye to you and vanished. You sniffled a bit and listened more to your mother. As you two leave, a gentle breeze occurred as a picture of you, your mother and father landed on his grave.

_“Mi Familia”_


End file.
